


Lovely Thief

by fishlongandprosper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i am weak and the world could use more j/m, this is literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10307651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlongandprosper/pseuds/fishlongandprosper
Summary: A surprise busts into Jeremy's apartment. Fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally based this off a Thomas Sanders because I am Weak. Anyways, enjoy the fluff.

        Jeremy had not expected his evening to go like this. Him with his arms raised in surrender while on the ground, Miles pointing a gun at his head after knocking the door to his apartment in. There was definite fear in his body, not having expected this from the other. Miles was just a detective plus he was on the crew’s good side. Was he going to betray them and put them away?

        Let’s rewind back a bit to put some context to this situation. Jeremy had known Miles for a few months, Miles having been their contact into the LSPD and Jeremy as the contact for the crew. They would do meetings together to trade information and files. More than likely they’d have them in some café, hidden in the very back and whispering over coffee.

        Jeremy didn’t know when he started inviting Miles to drink coffee with him not concerning business. Just chatting and catching up, talking about their own jobs and how things were going in their lives. It was silly, really, but he honestly looked forward to those moments with Miles. Eventually it led to not just coffee. Jeremy would treat Miles to lunch, drinks, and other things.

        He loved hearing about Miles’ crazy days and how he would rant on and on about how awful it was. He loved seeing his over the top reactions to things, the grin that split his face, the way his hands would move around. He liked how personable he was

        Maybe he started liking Miles more than a business contact. Maybe he felt like he was a friend, or that there was chance for something more. But in their line of work, relationships like that never lasted. It was dumb really, set up for an easily exploitable weakness, but Jeremy didn’t care. He genuinely liked and cared for Miles. Still, he bottled up his feelings and set them aside. His feelings probably weren’t reciprocated, so there was no need to push them.

        But now they were here, and Jeremy was confused as he looked at Miles. He could see his hand shaking as he held the gun, and the sunglasses on his face hid his eyes.

        “You’re under arrest for robbery!” Miles shouted, edging closer into the apartment. Jeremy stayed put on the ground, arms raised and trying to plan how he could get the gun out of Miles’ hands.

        “What the— What the heck did I steal?” Jeremy asked, baffled a bit at the claim. Sure, Jeremy had stolen a lot of stuff, but recently his hands hadn’t plucked any wallets from unsuspecting people or cars off the streets. He was honestly extremely confused.

        “My heart,” Miles said, pulling off his sunglasses and looking at Jeremy.

        It took him a few seconds to process his words, blinking a few times before a laugh bubbled in his chest. Jeremy was on the ground a few seconds later, laughing so hard he could barely see through the tears in his eyes.

        “W-what’s so funny?” Miles asked, obviously offended by Jeremy’s outburst. There was a bit of hurt in his voice, and Jeremy forced himself to stop laughing and look up at him.

        “I just… I find it funny that you’d break into my apartment to tell me that you like me,” Jeremy admitted, smiling up at Miles.

        An embarrassed pink bloomed on Miles’ cheeks before a frown formed on his face. “I thought… I don’t know I’m sorry. I’ll pay to get you a new door since I kind of busted your current one.”

        Jeremy stared at Miles for a brief second before he was up on his feet and by his side. He gently put a hand on his arm, causing the other to look at him.

        “Hey… Miles it’s fine,” Jeremy said softly, a chuckle in his voice.

        “No it’s not. I just broke your door, and I assumed that you…” Miles trailed off, avoiding Jeremy’s gaze. He felt his chest tighten at that and leaned up, gently grabbing his chin and having him look at him.

        “Miles I feel the same way. It’s fine,” he explained. His heart hammered against his chest as he watched Miles’ eyes widen as he looked down at him.

        “You… you do?” He asked, and then the smile that Jeremy loved to see, the smile that was wide and carried the sun in it, spread across Miles’ face, and Jeremy felt his heart stutter.

        “I mean yeah. Why else would I take you out to all those places when not on business?” Jeremy admitted, feeling a bit sheepish as he let go of Miles, turning his gaze down to the carpet as a warmth spread on his cheeks.

        Jeremy did _not_ expect what happened next. Miles grabbed his cheeks, and before Jeremy could protest, pressed a kiss to his lips. It took a few seconds for Jeremy to process what was happening, and when he did he pulled Miles closer. His heart was beating as fast as a rabbit’s, but it felt **good** to do this after so long of pushing away his feelings. To finally just embrace his feelings and let himself be a little selfish and have someone that will make him happy.

        When they parted, they were both smiling wide. Jeremy ran a hand through Miles’ hair and pressed another kiss to his forehead.

        “Do I still have to pay for your door to be fixed?” Miles asked after a few moments of silence.

        “I may love you Miles, but not that much,” Jeremy replied, laughing a bit at Miles’ pout. He pressed another kiss to his lips which got rid of the expression.

        He should let guys he like break down his door more often if it led to this. He’d have to keep the idea in mind for later occasions.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. If you want to see more stuff like this, feel free to head over and maybe send in a request to my tumblr astralpastel.


End file.
